The Walking Dead - Riker Lynch
by R5 Girlo
Summary: What would you do if you were separated from your family? What would you do if you found yourself in the middle of a zombie apocalypse? That's what happens to 17 year old Riker Lynch, what will he do? Read and find out :) Follows The Walking Dead series 1 - current episode. Rated for gore and mentions of death
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other Walking Dead story but this has been on my mind for a while and I have a good idea where this is going, please read and tell me what you think after :)**

* * *

"I know mom. Yes I'll be careful. No I won't fight. Mom I'm not a little kid anymore! Ok, bye. See you tomorrow." Riker hung up the phone before flopping onto his friends air bed, where he'd be sleeping that night.

His friend Kale laughed. "She getting on your nerves?" Riker grunted into the pillow as his answer. "What did she want anyway?"

Riker sat up on the air bed. "Well she told me to phone her if I need her, to be careful, don't start a fight with anyone, remember to brush my teeth and that she loves me and she'll see me tomorrow." Riker layed back down and Kale laughed more.

"Let's play a game." Kale said suddenly and Riker nodded and sat up with a grin on his face. "Let's play truth or dare!" Riker nodded quickly, the grin on his face growing. "I'll start. Chose your death blonde boy."

Riker laughed at the nickname. "Dare, give me your worst." Kale smirked and came up with one of the strangest dare's ever.

"I dare you to phone your mom and tell her you're gay!"

"Fine." Riker answered as he picked up his phone to call his mother.

They played the game for and hour before the last dare was set. "Ok Kale, last one. Truth or dare?"

"Do you have to ask dude?"

Riker shrugged. "It's the golden rule. Dude."

Kale smirked. "Dare."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I, Riker Anthony Lynch, dare thee Kale I-don't-know'your'middle-name Roberts to-" Riker paused and Jake had trouble keeping a straight face. "-run to the store in your boxers, then buy a box of condoms!"

Kale stared open mouthed at his laughing friend. His mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish out of water. "You're coming with me though!" He said finally.

Riker thought for a minute before he smirked. "Fine, I'll record it for YouTube." Jake stared at him and shook his head.

They both walked to the front door and when they were outside Kale called up to his mom. "WE'RE GOING TO THE SHOP! WON'T BE LONG!" He closed the door behind him and they walked down the street towards the shop.

Riker heard a scream come from a few blocks down and looked behind him where the scream had come from. "Probably the Smith's house, they always watch scary movie's about zombie's." Riker just shrugged and they continued to walk to the shop.

They got to the shop and walked to the clothes section of the shop, Riker giggling like a school girl. Kale glared at him and watched Riker pull out his phone and soon Riker gave him a thumbs up to say their filming. "I hate you." Kale said simply as he took his shoe's and socks off. They were soon followed by his belt, jacket and top. He glared at Riker and the camera before taking his jeans off. He took a deep breath before running into the main part of the shop and he heard Riker laugh as he ran through the aisle's.

Riker was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter and he recorded the older women's horrified looks and the older men with tears rolling down their cheeks. He filmed Kale going to the till with a box of condoms. He filmed the shop keeper trying not to laugh but he stops laughing instantly when he hears someone scream. He turned where he'd heard the scream and saw a shop keeper on the floor with blood running down her neck and someone with milky eyes trying to eat a young boy.

He watched as the shop keeper stood up slowly and her eyes were now milky and she attacked an elderly woman. He shoved his phone in his back pocket and he moved further back into the store, watching as 2 dozen more milky eyes things came into the shop and started attacking the shop customers. He hit the back wall and ducked before running to the part where there was more shelves. He ran lowly, trying to find his friend and he froze when he saw someTHING clinging to his back and his throat had been ripped, that THING was EATING Kale! And Kale was coughing and fighting, not just to get that THING off him but he was fighting for his life though both Riker and Kale knew he was dead.

Riker stood frozen watching as blood seeped from Kale's mouth, as the liquid rolled down Kale's chin and dropping before landing on its final resting place on the floor. Tears left his eyes when Kale dropped to the floor, his eyes closed and the THING eating his arm before another 2 joined. Riker swallowed and nearly screamed when he heard one of those THINGS eating someone a few steps from him, he could see the top of the THINGS head.

Riker walks away from the THING slowly, watching where he was placing his feet, making sure he didn't stand on or move anything. He saw a display area close to the back door and nearly crawled towards it, not wanting to be seen by those THINGS or even be heard by them, he had a theory that they were attracted by noise. He'd been the only one that hadn't screamed and nothing had come for him, a woman that had been slightly behind him had screamed and the THING staggered towards them and while Riker had gone to the side quietly the woman had screamed and had been killed.

He gets to his desired area and stayed there, just listening to the disgusting sound of blood hitting the floor, groans and internal organs falling on the floor or being eaten. Riker leant his head against the shelves behind him and prayed that he would somehow get out of this without getting hurt.

Riker listened to the sounds around him and he tried to slow his racing heartbeat. He closed his eyes and listened as the sound of blood moving against blood got quieter but his blood ran cold when more groans were heard around the shop, where the people being eaten, turning into one of those things? Time passed, Riker listening to the groans getting louder, but they didn't move closer to him. He sighed and sat down as quietly as he could, not wanting to attract attention. He let his mind wander but he could swear his heart stopped when his phone started ringing, blaring through the shop and echoing through every aisle and the sound bouncing off every flat surface.

The groans stopped and the silence was filled with 'Love Drunk' bouncing around but easily traced back to Riker's hiding spot. The groans started again, louder than before and products that had fallen on the floor were spread further around the shop as the things half walked, half dragged themselves to the source of the sound: Riker.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's only been one chapter but is it OK? Please let me know what you think :)**

**Also, do you want me to upload a fanfic with the rest of the family as a separate story or do you want me to add it into this story? Let me know :)**

**ATTENTION R5er! Me and my friend are meeting them on March 4th and we're making a book of fan messages to give them, do you have a message for us to write in there for them? If you do just write it as a review or PM me with the topic 'R5 message'**

**Hey guys, I was just hoping that you would give me idea's for some one shots that I can write and post on here. Post your idea in a review or in a PM and I will write and post it as soon as I can, thanks guys :)**

**MPREG prompts accepted to :) if you think you have an idea for a multi-chap put it in to :)**

**Basically, any idea is helpful :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a short one but please enjoy :)**

* * *

Riker was frozen in place, his mind momentarily silent before kicking itself awake. He grabbed his phone from its place in his back pocket, making the song louder and, in turn, making the groans increase. He stared at the thing before throwing it accross the shop where it cluttered to the floor.

He stood up and saw at least a dozen things moving towards his phone that was still ringing while half a dozen moved him, skin hanging from their faces and blood dripping from their mouths. He backed away from the approaching group and whipped his head side to side, hoping to see a possible distraction but he found nothing within reach. He saw the group close to him and it clicked in his mind, he could tip the aisle if he tried hard enough.

He gripped the end of the aisle and tipped it to the side, watching in stunned silence as it fell onto its side before knocking the next one down, then the next. He turned on his heel and ran to the back door before yanking it open and running out of it, slamming it closed.

He found himself on the street behind the shop and the screams around were deafening, the groans being louder than the screams with the added sound of dragging, running and organs moving against eachother.

Riker felt like throwing up but knew that it would attract unwanted attention. He looked for a clear path to safety but saw things blocking every path around him. He spun around and stared at the ladder attached to the wall, not believing that it was there. He stood there for what felt like a lifetime but was only 10 seconds before he ran to the ladder and climbed it as fast as he could, the groans getting closer to him and he heard snapping beneath him. He climbed up a few more rings and looked down, seeing the things reaching for his feet and their jaws snapping together. He swallowed hard and climbed up the ladder to the top of the 3 story shop.

He pulled himself onto the roof and crawled to the centre of the open space. He laid on his back and looked up at the sky, hearing the groans from below him. He closed his eyes and laid on his back, letting his breathing return to normal before standing up. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down the side and watched people being eaten alive, then they'd die and a few minutes later they'd wake up and eat someone else. He walked around the edges of the building and saw no clear path anywhere apart from roof jumping.

He saw the closest roof and stepped onto the ledge by the roofs edge. He took a breath before jumping, barely reaching the next roof but he did it. He jumped from roof to roof, slowly making his way towards Kale's apartment building. He got to a roof 2 blocks away and had to stop because he couldn't see the ridges on the roofs and he could easily fall to the floor and be eaten alive.

He walked to the corner of the roof he was on and sat down, curling in on himself and getting as warm as he could. He fell asleep slowly, the ever constant groaning turning into background noise.

* * *

The sun slowly wakes Riker up and he's confused for a minute, why had Kale left the curtains open? He covered his eyes with his arm but he sits upright when he hears groans around him, bringing back memories of the day before. He stood up and walked to the edge of the roof.

He looks down and see's the pavement covered in blood. He ignores the blood and looks for people or those thing and see's nothing. He walks to the fire ladder and climbs down quietly and slowly turns around when his feet hit the floor. He looks around him quickly and walks to the apartment block where Kale lives. _'Lived'_ His mind mocked him and he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

He breathed deeply and regretted it straight away, the scent of rotten skin and stale blood assaulting his sence of smell. He continues to walk to Kale's apartment block and rounds the last corner, skidding to a stop when he saw a huge group of things walking around aimlessly and a few seperate groups eating people.

He slowly walked backwards, not wanting to believe that this was actually happening. He turned around and to be faced with 3 things eating a police horse. He gulps and quickly walks to the tree line, happy that Kale lived on the edge of Atlanta instead of the center. When the tree's are in sight he sprints towards them, knowing that the tree's and forest is his best chance of living.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Do you like it? Let me know in a review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

He got to the tree line and he looks over his shoulder, seeing one of the things dragging itself towards him. He takes in the sight of Atlanta, things groaning as they stumble around. Rotting flesh and stale blood in the air around him assaulted his sense of smell, the sounds of dragging on the floor and blood hitting the floor doing the same to his hearing. He looks back to the thing dragging itself towards him and as it got close Riker turned and ran into the forest.

As he ran deeper into the forest, birds flew from their nests and forest dwelling animals ran from their home in the bushes. Rikers hears the things groaning and pushes himself to run faster. He looked over his shoulder as he ran and before he knew what was happening he was on the floor, pain running through his head and chest. He looked to the side to see a tree, the tree he'd just ran into.

He rolled onto his stomach before sitting on his knee's. He looked around and scrambles to his feet when he see's at least 5 things moving towards him. He steadies himself on the tree before running into the forest, not the way he had been running but not towards Atlanta. Groans start to sound around him, seeming to trap him. He stops by a tree and looks around him, a thing blocking every direction. He whips his head around looking for a way out before looking up to the sky. He see's the branches above him and he starts to climb the tree hurridly. He climbs halfway up the tree before settling on a thick branch. He looked down at the forest floor and swallowed when he saw the tree was surrounded by things.

He stared at one, a girl. She looked about 20, chunks missing from her face and most of her lips missing, exposing every tooth and chunks of flesh stuck between each one.

Riker leant his head against the tree trunk behind him. He covers his face with his hands before he sighed and ran one hand through his hair, his other hand reaching for his wallet. He pulled the wallet onto his lap and opened it. He looked through his wallet, seeing if anything would help but knowing straight away that a few pieces of loose change wouldn't help him for a second. He pulled his driving license out and stared at it, smiling at the rediculous picture of him with his glasses on. He moved to put the license back in his wallet but stopped when he saw a corner of a photo poking out. He pulled the picture out and sighed.

The picture was of him, his parents and his siblings. He smiled, remembering the days events that lead up to the picture. He laughed under his breath before tears built in his eyes. Was his family alive? Had they been attacked and killed by the things?

He pulled the picture to his chest and allowed himself to cry silenty.

After what felt like an eternity the tears stopped and Riker watched as the sun grew closer to the ground, had it been a full day already? He looked at the ground and more of the things had crowded arund the tree. _'It's safer to stay here, they would have gotten to me already if they could climb.' _Riker thought to himself and he settled into the tree as much as he could, slowly falling asleep to the groans under him.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer :s**

**Please review to let me know you're reading this :p**


End file.
